


Cat got your everything?

by alcumia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Worship, Crotch Sniffing, Dubious Consent, F/F, Face-Fucking, Hotdogging, Intercrural Sex, Lube, Mindbreak, Muscle Worship, Muscles, Natural Musk, Non-Penetrative Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, hand play, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcumia/pseuds/alcumia
Summary: Meenah is a virgin, and she wants her first time to go smoothly, with HER in charge, so she goes after cutesy innocent cat-troll Meulin. It turns out that big, lumpy sweater of hers is hiding a lot less chub than she expected. (Except for her bulge, of course...)Created for a challenge for the HS Content Creation Station Discord server, https://discord.gg/gYYsEdj





	Cat got your everything?

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to the Week of 5/25/19 Challenge:  
> The challenge this week is reasonably simple. Go to https://perchance.org/homestucksmutgen-homepage, which is a page for prompt generators that I went and did made. Roll until you get a sufficiently amusing prompt, or just one that you'd like to make, and do something with it!
> 
> The prompt I went with was this one:
> 
> Ship: Meenah Peixes/Meulin Leijon  
> Meulin Leijon is topping Meenah Peixes  
> Meulin Leijon is dominating Meenah Peixes  
> The main kink is Muscle Worship. The minor kinks are Crotch Sniffing and Hand Play.  
> There is no theme selected for the prompt.
> 
> This probably isn't sufficiently muscle worshippy, but hey, I wrote almost 6,000 words for this, so bite me.

Alright, it was time to stop fucking around. Meenah needed to get _laid_.

It wasn't something she liked to talk about, but of all of her friends, Meenah was definitely the one with the least experience, sexually. So little, in fact, that she may have technically be considered, well... a virgin. And she was sick of it! So she was about to turn things around! She could _easily_ have her pick of any of these losers to roll in the pile with, and she was ready to yank one of them to the side and get it over with already.

Now, the biggest question was, of course, just who should she do it with? She had her pick of basically anybody in the Dreambubbles, but... honestly, all these "Alternians" and stupid "humans" were a bit too young for her. Sure, the shouty little nubby-horned boy was adorable, but Meenah didn't want to feel like a damn grub-robber while she was doing it. Maybe if she was lucky, she could encounter some significantly older, more badass version of him, but fuck knows the Furthest Ring was conspiring to keep her away from anyone _cool_. So no, she'd just have to keep it to her own generation.

Which meant first of all, all the boys were out. They just _sucked_. Sure, Rufioh was pretty cute, but he was just a complete mess of neuroses just like all the rest, and Meenah wasn't about to touch that with a ten-foot trident. So girls it was.

So which of the girls? Well, her thoughts immediately jumped to Porrim, who'd offered to walk her through her first time more than once. And honestly, it was a tempting offer... but no, that was fucked up. She didn't want to be some dipshit newbie being shown the ropes by a wisened mentor, even if she was super hot. No, Meenah had to be the one in charge!

That probably meant Latula was out too. She still had her whole thing with Mituna, and Meenah wasn't about to play second fiddle to that walking shitpost, and who knew what kinda freaky stuff they did together? Meenah wasn't gonna ask, and she'd rather not find out. And that sure as _shit_ meant Damara was off the table too. Sure, she was kinda hot, in a psychotic way, but Meenah had already been killed by her once, and... well, okay, she couldn't really kill her again, but Meenah figured that wouldn't stop her from trying.

And Aranea... well, if she could even fucking _find_ her, that whole can of eels was... complicated.

No, she wanted somebody meek and unassuming, somebody who she could easily dominate even if they were technically more experienced than her. As unthinkable as it was, she needed somebody like...

" _Meenah!_ Mog!! Imeowgine meeting you all the way meowt here!!"

Ugh. She'd stepped into a bubble containing a memory of the Land of Unusually Dense Catnip and Tetrahydrocannabinol, which she usually tried to avoid because they contained Meulin. Not that Meenah really disliked her or anything, she was just _loud_. And annoying. And she used too  many puns. Yes, even _Meenah_ of all people thought she used too many puns! But Meenah's grievances with her were purely matters of preference, and she had nothing against the oliveblood personally. She was even kind of... cute, she supposed. Cute wasn't usually what she went for, but in this exact case, it was ideal.

As the adorable cat-troll approached her, Meenah raised a hand in a half-hearted wave, looking her up and down. She was in her usual outfit, a rather formless green sweater embroidered with all sorts of cat-bearing patterns, as well as a long pleated skirt that covered the tops of her black stockings. It left... basically everything to the imagination, but from what Meenah could ascertain, she was decently thick, and... well, Meenah liked 'em thick.

"Hey, what up, Meu Meu," she said, trying to keep it things as casual as possible.

Unfortunately, 'casual' didn't mean a decrease in volume for Meulin. "Oh, nothing at all, really! Just busy being dead and all! Looking fur furiends to talk to, and it looks like I found one!"

Yeah, well, Meenah wasn't interested in talking. Maybe the direct approach was best here. She took a step closer to the oliveblood, gently slipping a hand down onto her waist and around it just a bit. "Yeah, whale, how aboat instead of talkin', we just go to your hive over there..." She leaned forward, her mouth right against Meulin's ear. "...and fuck?"

"Uh, what was that, Meownah? I couldn't hear that last purrt."

Ugh, right. Her stupid 'being deaf' thing. Was she actually deaf, or just hard of hearing? Meenah sighed and pulled back so her lips would be visible. "I said we should fuck."

Meulin grinned. "Oh, I know!" Oh, right, _or_ she could just be fucking with Meenah, that too. The oliveblood looked a little surprised at Meenah's suggestion, but not at all repulsed. "But I didn't know mew were into that kind of thing!"

Meenah cocked an eyebrow. "What, you mean sex? Yeah, course I'm into it," she was quick to assure Meulin. "So what, are you down or not?"

"Oh, sure I am!" Meulin replied with an excited clap of her hands. "I'm just not sure you're ready fur me, hee hee..."

"Yeah, of course I'm ready," Meenah insisted huffily. "What, you think I can't handle you or somefin?"

A mischievous grin spread across Meulin's face, and she moved both of her hands down to Meenah's waist... and then suddenly wrapped them around her and yanked her up off the ground, carrying her with an arm under her back and knees each. "H-hey! What the shell?!" Meenah protested, but Meulin ignored her and began to tromp off toward her hive in the distance. Since when was she so _strong_?

"Hee hee, this is gonna be _fun_!" she mused as she approached her dwelling, not even breaking a sweat as she carried Meenah. "Nopawdy efur wants to play with me after the furst time, but hopefully you'll be diffurent!"

Well, _that_ was an ominous thing to say. "Meulin, what are you glubbin' on aboat?"

"You'll see..." She kicked the door to her hive open, and in a matter of moments, she'd hauled Meenah all the way to her bedroom, where she casually dumped her onto her bed, the seadweller landing with an undignified 'oof.' "Now! Take your clothes off!" she demanded.

After taking a moment to sit up, Meenah looked at her indignantly. "What? Why do _I_ gotta get undressed first?"

Meulin grinned widely. "Beclaws I said so! Now do it!"

Meenah grumbled at that, but she slid over to the side of the bed, legs hanging over the edge. First, she tugged her shirt off, revealing that she didn't wear a bra to cover her rather modest A-cup rumble spheres, and then she unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down, kicking them off along with her shoes, leaving her in nothing but a tiny little fuchsia thong. She was pretty slim overall, but her hips had a pleasant flare to them, giving her a nice, round bubble butt that Meulin was sure to enjoy, not that Meenah suspected she'd be the one to enjoy it.

"Ooh, you're so cute!" Meulin squealed as she looked at the seadweller, who crossed her arms over her bare chest as a fuchsia blush began to cover her face.

"Yeah, yeah, well, now it's your turn," she reminded her.

The smile on Meulin's face threatened to split it wide open. "Okay! Now pay attention, beclaws you only get to see this fur the furst time once!" Just what was _that_ supposed to mean? Before Meenah could ask, Meulin's hands had moved down to the hem of her sweater, and the seadweller's eyes were focused as she began to lift it out ot the way, revealing... holy shit.

Meulin was thick, definitely, but not for the reasons Meenah had suspected. She'd figured she was pretty pudgy, but actually, she was... fucking jacked. Where the seadweller expected to see a cute, soft belly, there was instead a set of bulging six-pack abs, and as she pulled away the sleeves of her sweater, her arms were likewise revealed to be swollen with a powerful set of biceps, triceps, and... whatever the forearm muscles were called. She was left with just a black sports bra on, which was restraining what seemed to be a pretty big pair of rumble spheres, perhaps the only thing she'd expected to see from Meulin.

Meenah's eyes were wide, and her mouth hung open as Meulin continued undressing, dropping her skirt to reveal that she didn't skip leg day either, her black stockings terminating above the knee to reveal a set of thick, powerful thighs, her wide hips stretching out a pair of thin black boyshorts. She remained silent as Meulin finished undressing, and as the oliveblood witnessed her reaction, the look on her face turned just a bit smug. "Like what you see?"

"Uh..." Meenah's mouth was a little dry all of a sudden. "Holy shit, I..."

As Meenah continued trying to find words, Meulin's hands suddenly moved down and gripped her shoulders. "Get ofur here!" She tugged Meenah off the bed toward her, forcing her down onto her knees, her face right in front of Meulin's groin. And then the oliveblood's hands were clasped around the sides of her head, forcing her even closer, Meenah letting out a muffled protest as her nose was pressed right against Meulin's crotch.

And suddenly, she gave Meenah an order. "Sniff."

Initially, Meenah resisted, but Meulin began to grip her head harder and harder, and eventually, she relented, taking in a long, sharp breath through her nose. And... oh god, that was a weird smell. It was definitely a lot stronger than the usual smell of crotch sweat, deeper and muskier, and taking in so much of it all at once was making her head swim. Meulin let out a pleased little giggle as she continued to hold her in place, and the seadweller was forced to continue breathing through her nose, taking in more and more of Meulin's scent.

"Good, isn't it?" Meulin mused as she looked down at Meenah, beginning to gently roll the girl's face against her crotch. "Even better than catnip..."

It was definitely beginning to have an effect on Meenah, and she could feel her bone bulge beginning to slide out of its sheath, fuchsia precum leaking from the tip as it peeked out of the top of her thong. And speaking of bulges, it seemed like Meulin's was beginning to come out as well, though it was firmly trapped within her boyshorts, forming a lump in them that grew larger and larger against Meenah's face, the scent of her musk only growing more and more intense. And it didn't stop where Meenah's did, either. It was bigger and thicker than hers, and as the fabric of Meulin's underwear became more and more stretched, there was less and less keeping them separated... but it was still there, at least.

But then one of Meulin's hands moved to the waistband of her boyshorts. "We're gonna have sooooo much fun..." She tugged it down, and just like that, her massive bulge flopped out, fifteen inches of thick, throbbing olive flesh slapping against Meenah's face, precum rubbing against her cheeks and making her nostrils flare with the powerful, unbridled scent of her musk.

If Meulin kept this up any longer, Meenah was gonna be completely powerless to resist as the oliveblood made her choke on her cock. This was exactly the kind of thing Meenah was trying to avoid! She had to put a stop to this now, before the musk got to her head completely and she was reduced to a drooling bulge-slave. As Meulin slowly guided her head back to bring the tip of her shaft to Meenah's lips, she spoke up. "W-wait!"

The oliveblood looked down at her with a frown. "What?"

"I..." She tried to pull her head back a bit, and Meulin released her grip on her head. "Look, I didn't come here to warship your flippin' bulge, alright?!"

"Oh." Meulin looked a little confused. "Really? Then what _did_ you come here fur?"

Meenah huffed. "I came here so _I_ could fuck _you_ , obviously!" And with that, Meulin's hands left Meenah's head entirely as she was suddenly seized by a giggling fit. Meenah took the opportunity to rise to her feet, realizing as she stood fully that Meulin was actually a few inches taller than her, to her embarrassment. Did she just slouch normally or something? The seadweller glared up at her. "Hey, what's so flippin' funny?!"

After a bit, Meulin recovered. "Oh, it just seems so silly is all!"

"It ain't fuckin' seally!" Meenah insisted, balling her hands into fist, halfway tempted to try punching Meulin in the gut, except that Meulin's 'gut' was chiseled from stone and she'd probably just end up breaking her knuckles. "I'm a top, ocray?!"

"Well, how would you know if you've nefur done it?" the oliveblood asked.

"I just do!"

Meulin considered this for a moment. "Alright, fine!" Her hands quickly moved to her boyshorts, tugging them down her stocking-clad legs and kicking them away, and then reaching back to undo her bra and toss it to the floor as well, fully exposing her D-cup breasts. "I'll give you a chance to top me. In fact, I'll give you three!" Before Meenah could say anything else, the oliveblood suddenly hopped onto the bed, lying on her back and pressing her thighs together.

Meenah was a little confused as she looked over Meulin's naked body, her seven-inch bulge still fully unsheathed as it stuck out of her thong. "Uh... what do you mean?"

"I mean, you can get on the bed and just try to top me!" Meulin explained. "But after you cum fur the third time, it's my turn!"

Well, that seemed simple enough. Meenah smirked. "Alright, fine!" she agreed, climbing onto the bed and crawling on top of Meulin, straddling her well-built legs with her knees. Her hands moved down to the oliveblood's thighs, trying to spread them, but... well, they wouldn't move. "Hey, uh, Meu, could you spread your legs, maybe?"

Meulin looked up at her mischievously. "Make me."

Oh, so _that_ was how it was gonna be. Meenah looked down at her with a glare, and she tried to do just that, pushing at Meulin's legs as hard as she could, but they wouldn't even budge. Eventually, she gave up. "Okay, fine, don't spread 'em! I don't need you to anywave!" she spat, shuffling forward a bit until her bulge was pressed against Meulin's own, which she was again reminded was over twice the length of hers. She pushed herself up a bit, one hand grabbing the base of her cock and pointing it down at the crevice of her thighs where her nook was being hidden.

"You _sure_ about that?" Meulin asked teasingly.

"Yeah, I am, shut it," the seadweller replied, and as she wedged the tip of her bulge between Meulin's thighs, her hands moved down to her hips to stabilize herself. "Assumin' you'll let me get to your nook..." Meulin just giggled to herself.

After taking a moment to angle herself, Meenah thrust her hips down into the crevice of Meulin's thighs, and she let out a moan as she felt Meulin's strong thigh muscles clamping around her shaft. But she could tell that she hadn't managed to penetrate her nook, though she could feel the warm moisture of her slit against the top of her bulge. Damn it. Well, she was close, at least.

"Fuck... one sec," Meenah muttered, wiggling her hips to try to orient her bulge towards Meulin's nook... but she couldn't budge it. The iron grip of the oliveblood's legs was just too much. "Ugh, c'mon, Meu, stop messin' around an' let me fuck you already!"

"You can fuck me just feline like this, can't mew?" the oliveblood asked with a smirk.

Meenah growled. So that was how it was gonna be, huh? Well, then maybe she'd just have to work with what Meulin was giving her. She slowly began to pull her hips back, Meulin freely letting her pull her bulge out, and then she tried to angle it upward a bit before thrusting it back in. Despite her best efforts, though, Meulin managed to deflect it from penetrating her nook once again.

"Clam it..." Well, Meulin wasn't about to help her, so... "Aw, fuck it!" If she wasn't gonna cooperate, Meenah would just settle for fucking her thighs, then! It was her loss, really. She pulled her hips back, then slammed them down again, hilting her bulge in between Meulin's thighs, and didn't even wait before pulling them out again, setting into an impatient rhythm of thrusts. As her thighs smacked against Meulin's again and again, she could feel the moisture of Meulin's nook just out of reach, but every time she was about to slide in, Meulin giggled and twisted her hips, guiding it away once more.

The oliveblood looked up at her with a wide grin. "See? This feels good, doesn't it?"

Well, yeah, it felt good enough, but Meenah wanted to claim that soaking hot nook of hers and fill it with fuchsia! She just panted and groaned as she continued fucking Meulin's thighs, trying and failing to penetrate the cat-troll's pussy, her bulge twitching and throbbing and leaking precum between Meulin's legs as they flexed around her shaft. "Ngh, fuck..."

"You're getting close, aren't you?"

God damn it, she was, but she wasn't about to say that! She gritted her teeth as she slammed her bulge into the gap of Meulin's thighs again and again, her thrusts beginning to get a bit erratic as she approached her limit. But then, suddenly, Meulin's hands were moving, and Meenah gasped as she felt them gripping her ass, guiding her movements at a steady but frantic pace. If she could just hold out a little longer, she was close to getting it in, she could tell!

And then Meulin lifted her right hand and gave Meenah's ass a nice, hard _smack_.

That was the end of it. Meenah let out a loud, surprised moan as she hilted her cock between Meulin's legs, her bulge twitching and throbbing as it fired rope after rope of thick fuchsia genetic material between her thighs... and completely missed her nook, simply forming a big pink stain on the bedsheets beneath her. Meulin's hands held the seadweller in place as her orgasm played out, strong fingers firmly kneading her much softer backside as if to milk more of her fluids out of her.

And as the last drops of cum dribbled out of her bulge, Meulin looked up at her with a big smile. "That's one!"

"Grrr..." Meenah angrily pulled her bulge out from between Meulin's legs, the still-erect member springing out and flicking a bit of her royal jelly out onto Meulin's abs. "Alright, flip over! Hands and knees!" she demanded, sidling off of Meulin's legs in order to turn her over, and an amused Meulin complied with her request, turning over and getting onto all fours, though her legs remained just as tightly shut together as ever. Hopefully this angle would make it easier to actually fuck her, Meenah figured, biting her lip as she admired Meulin's perfectly sculpted ass, currently stained with her fuchsia cum.

She shuffled forward on the bed, spreading her knees to straddle Meulin's calves, and she rested one of her hands on the oliveblood's waist as the other grabbed the base of her bulge, pointing the tip of it right at the center of the four-way cross of her cheeks and thighs. "Good luck!" Meulin wished her cheerily, and Meenah just glared as both of her hands moved onto Meulin's hips.

She hesitated for a moment, and then thrust her hips forward once again, and for the briefest of moments, she felt the tip of her bulge brushing against Meulin's untouched nook, only for it to glance away at the last second. Once again, Meenah could feel the oliveblood carefully flexing her muscles to deny her entrance, and she let out an annoyed groan. "Look, why don't you just let me stick it in your nook already?" she complained.

Meulin tilted her head, tossing her hair over to one side as she looked back at Meenah. "Hmmm? What was that?"

Ugh. "I said, why don't you just-"

"Beclaws if a scrawny little thing like mew wants to fuck me in the nook, you're gonna have to _earn_ it!" Meulin interrupted her. God damn it, she was fucking with her again, wasn't she?

"Rrgh... fine then!" Meenah pulled her hips back, and then slammed them forward again, once again setting into a rhythm of thrusts, her thighs aching a bit as they smacked against Meulin's rock-hard glutes. With every shove of her bulge between the oliveblood's thighs, she could feel the tip glancing against the warm wetness of Meulin's nook, but the cat-troll continued to effortlesly foil her efforts to angle her cock up and penetrate it.

Meulin's muscles were clamping around her cock tighter and tighter, making Meenah put more and more effort into fucking her, the precum profusely leaking from her bulge lubricating Meulin's crevice probably being the only thing making it possible. "Ngh... fuck, c'mon...!"

The oliveblood replied by twisting her thighs, making Meenah groan loudly as her bulge was twisted even further off-course. "Hmmm? You almost done?" she asked casually.

Meenah pulled her hips back and then thrust into Meulin's thighs again, only for them to clamp around her shaft. "Nngh!" She tried to pull back again, but Meulin had her trapped. The oliveblood continued to flex the muscles in her legs as she moved them around Meenah's cock, working grunts and groans out of the seadweller.

"No! Fuckin'... _nrgh!_ " With one more squeeze of her hips, Meenah felt herself reaching her climax once again, her bulge twitching between Meulin's thighs as it fired a few more thick ropes of her royal jelly out onto the bed beneath Meulin, staining the oliveblood's arms and breasts with fuchsia cum in the process.

And with that done, Meulin released her iron grip on Meenah's bulge, and as the seadweller pulled out, she turned back with a grin. "That's two!"

God damn it. "Yeah, I can count!" she spat, rubbing a hand over her aching bulge. Alright, fuck going for her nook, then. Those thighs were going to end up ripping her bulge off! She bit her lip as her hands moved down onto Meulin's ass, thumbs gliding over those firm, toned buttocks to press against her anus. "Alright, fuck it. You got any lube?"

Meulin giggled, and she reached a hand up under her pillow, pulling out an enormous bottle filled with clear, jelly-like fluid... well, half-filled. "Of course!" she replied, tossing the bottle toward Meenah, the seadweller's hands quickly scrambling to catch it. "Just don't use it all. I'm gonna need purrlenty when it's my turn!"

Right. Meulin's turn. After she came for the third time, she was absolutely gonna give it to Meenah. Maybe she should just quit while she had the chance. But... hell no! She wasn't gonna just bitch out like a chump. She was gonna fuck Meulin one way or another, and that was that. She didn't even respond to Meulin's reminder as she popped the bottle of lube open with her left hand, pouring a generous amount out onto her right and slathering it all over. And with that, she slowly lowered her hand down to Meulin's pucker, pressed her middle finger right against the center of it, and...

...Fuck. It wouldn't budge.

Okay, she just needed more lube, right? She brought the bottle right up to Meulin's crack and poured another dollop right onto Meulin's rosebud, continuing to massage her finger against it, but try as she might, she couldn't get it in. She brought another finger or two down against it, trying to spread her open, and as she did, Meulin let out a little giggle. Oh, for fuck's sake, she was doing this on purpose. Of course she was.

"Cod dam it..." There was absolutely no way Meenah was gonna be able to get her wimpy little fingers into Meulin's ass. So she pulled her hand away, squirting some more lube into her right hand and slowly slathering it over her still-erect bulge, feeling her length throbbing in her grip as she lubed it up. Then she shuffled forward just a bit, wedging the tip of her her cock right against Meulin's asshole, and she could feel it twitch a bit, almost like it was giving way. Was Meulin about to start cooperating?

Meenah cracked a grin as she pressed her bulge harder and harder against Meulin's pucker... only for it to suddenly slip out, sliding up between Meulin's cheeks and firing a spurt of precum up onto her back. "Fuck! Come on..." she muttered, pulling back and pressing her cock against Meulin's anus again, one hand wrapped around the base as she tried to push in once more, only to slip past once again.

Meulin giggled as Meenah failed to penetrate her once more. "Having some trouble back there, Meownah?" she asked teasingly.

"Grrr... yeah, I am!" Meenah grumbles in response, pulling back and trying to wedge her tip against Meulin's asshole once again... but suddenly, the oliveblood's cheeks were clenched a bit tighter, and she couldn't even do that. "Oh, c'mon, Meu!"

"Hee hee! Maybe you should just give up, Meenah," Meulin replied, looking back at Meenah with a hungry grin. "Just have some fun with my cheeks and blow your last load, and get ready fur me to have some fun with you!"

Finally, Meenah's frustrations reached a boiling point. She just let out an annoyed groan as she tried her best to push her bulge into Meulin's asshole again, just for it to slip up between her cheeks, and she let out a series of annoyed grunts and moans as she continued rutting her hips against Meulin, feeling the oliveblood's cheeks clenching around the length of her shaft as it slid up and down between them. Meulin just giggled as Meenah essentially gave up, the seadweller furiously hotdogging her faster and faster, until finally, she thrust her hips forward one last time, letting out a loud, labored moan as she fired a last few ropes of fuchsia cum onto Meulin's back and into her hair.

"And that makes three!" Meulin declared, and she barely even waited for Meenah's orgasm to finish before turning onto her back beneath her, her big olive bone bulge still fully erect, not having flagged an inch this whole time. She spread her legs around Meenah's, finally revealing her long-hidden nook, but Meenah didn't have time to try to make a move on it before Meulin's hands suddenly shot up to grab her by the head once more. "Now, where were we?"

She answered that by bringing Meenah right back to where they were, tugging her head down so her nose was pressed right against the base of Meulin's bulge. "Sniff," she ordered the seadweller for the second time, and for the second time, she complied, taking a long breath in through her nose, once again flooding her lungs with Meulin's musk.

"And why don't you get a taste of my nook, while you're down there?" She guided Meenah's head down just a bit, claws digging slightly into her temples, and as her mouth was brought right against Meulin's slit, Meenah cautiously pressed her tongue forward, penetrating the warm folds of Meulin's nook for the first time tonight. It was every bit as hot and wet as she'd hoped, but she wasn't going to get to taste it for long.

Meulin had very quickly had enough of that. "But that's not what we were doing, was it?" she mused, and she slowly brought Meenah's head up, up the intimidating length of her throbbing, musky bone bulge, until the tip was wedged right against her lips. "That's right! You were gonna worship my bulge!"

She didn't give Meenah a chance to voice a protest this time, pushing Meenah's head down harder and harder against the tip of her cock, forcing her mouth open and slowly filling the seadweller's mouth with her thick, meaty shaft. "And if you start to run out of air, you should purrobably breathe through your nose!" Meulin suggested chipperly. Meenah's jaw was starting to hurt already, and as Meulin's cock began to press against the back of her throat, she could feel herself starting to fall short of breath already, so she had no choice but to take in a long, sharp breath through her nose... getting an even stronger whiff of Meulin's musk.

Oh god, her head was really starting to swim now. Her eyes were watering, rolling up into the back of her head just a bit as Meulin's cock began to penetrate her throat, groaning and gagging as the oliveblood hilted herself in Meenah's mouth. Meenah's nostrils were flaring as she breathed harder and harder through her nose, and she could hear Meulin making some kind of teasing comment and giggling, but at this point, Meenah wasn't even cognizant enough to understand words. All she could perceive were those strong hands gripping her head as those thick, muscular thighs slapped against her cheeks again and again, forcing the full length of her hard, throbbing bulge into and out of her mouth, fucking her face harder and harder, not even able to feel the pain as her larynx was stretched into a cocksleeve for the muscular oliveblood. She could feel her own bulge twitching and nook fluttering, the fluids leaking all over her thighs, and as Meulin hilted herself in Meenah's face, an incredible volume of hot, sticky fluids coating her throat and filling her stomach, she could feel her own cock throbbing in the same way it had three times before, and her thong felt absolutely soaked.

Soon, Meulin began pull her cock out of her, firing a few spurts of thick, musky olive right onto Meenah's face and her nose, and Meenah took in a sharp gasp through her mouth, genetic material dripping from her lips as she sputtered for breath. But it wasn't long before Meulin was suddenly shoving her onto her back and spreading her legs. The seadweller would've tried to press her legs closed, but even if she were strong enough to resist Meulin's toned, muscular arms, the bemusing effects of her musk were even harder to overcome.

The oliveblood climbed on top of her, looking down with a wide, predatory grin, and one of her hands moved down to pull her thong away, snapping the ruined garment completely. In mere moments, the tip of Meulin's fat bulge pressed against her soaked nook for a few seconds before insistently pressing into her. Meenah's back arched, and she let out a loud, slurred moan as her virginity was taken, her walls stretching around Meulin's massive member. She slammed into Meenah again and again, her cock bulging against the seadweller's stomach as Meulin rammed it into her faster and faster. It seemed impossible that she'd be able to fit the entire thing into Meenah, but with one particularly hard thrust, she hilted it inside of her, hard enough to make the seadweller howl in pain even through her musk-fueled stupor. Her own cock twitched as it fired fuchsia cum all over her stomach and face, and soon after, Meulin was letting out a loud moan as she filled Meulin with hot, thick cum for a second time.

And then Meulin pulled out of her and flipped her over onto her stomach. One strong arm looped under her waist to pull her up onto her hands and knees, the other reaching over and grabbing the bottle of lube that Meenah had discarded earlier. Meenah didn't see that, but she knew what was about to happen as soon as she felt Meulin's greased-up cock pressed against her virgin pucker. Her hands tightly gripped the bedsheets as she felt the tight ring of muscle straining to keep that cockhead out of her, but in no time at all, Meulin's monstrous bulge was shoving its way into her ass, and she threw her head back and let out a loud scream, collapsing forward onto the bed as Meulin shoved it deeper and deeper. The oliveblood hadn't even gotten it halfway in before Meenah was cumming again, the fuchsia stain beneath her ever-widening as Meulin shoved more and more of her superior cock into her. Her firm, muscular thighs slapped against Meenah's round bubble butt again and again, milking more and more of her royal jelly out of her onto the bed and onto her her own legs, and she could feel her vision beginning to go white as the oliveblood finally pumped her last creamy load into her ass, not a drop less than the last two of her climaxes. And as the last of Meulin's sticky fluids dribbles into her ass, Meenah slumped down beneath her and passed out.

And sometime later, the exact time as hazy as everything else that'd happened before then, she found herself awake once more, Meulin's firm hands guiding her up her body, licking up the mess she'd made all over the oliveblood's body. She looked up at Meulin as she obediently lapped up her own fuchsia fluids off of her chiseled abs, mixed with a good amount of Meulin's own musky sweat, the cat-troll having sufficiently shown her her place. She guided her up higher and higher, over her breasts and her neck, before finally bringing her up to her own face, and Meulin grinned for a moment before she pressed forward and forced her tongue into Meenah's mouth, lapping up some of the seadweller's genetic material for herself.

As she pulled away, she smiled widely. "Oh, Purrim is gonna have _so_ much fun with mew," she mused. "And Dameowra too! I'm sure you can handle anything she throws at you after this..." If she wasn't so fucked up on musk, she would've protested Meulin talking about whoring her out to her friends, but as it was, all she could do was let out a dry whimper.

"Oh! But furst..." Meulin's hands suddenly moved under Meenah's ass, lifting her up off of her lap and dropping her onto the bed. "You came a lot more than three times during all that. You know what that means, right?"

She knew exactly what it meant, and Meulin didn't even need to force her to bend down before her, but her hands took their place over the back of her head regardless, fingers firmly digging into her scalp as they held her in place.

"Sniff."


End file.
